blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary Turner
Zach Turner is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Zach is the second-born son of Dragon Master Joseph Doherty O'Connor. His mother is also a Dragon Master by the name of Cameron Turner. Zach is Joseph's only full blooded Dragon Master son. Matt O'Connor is his older half brother. Jonathan O'Connor, Julian Doherty and Connie Doherty are his younger half siblings. Personality Zach has a very short temper for a Dragon Master. He is easily irritated but does his best to keep it in as much as he can. He is an eager person who won't stop at nothing to get what he wants. This full blooded Dragon Master is not only a bullhead, but also the word of reason, as unbelievable as it might sound like. He is the one to keep the peace between his fellow Dragon Masters. Complications do not exist for Zach as he sees them as challenges life throws at him. He strongly believes that a problem is only a problem if someone thinks it is one. Although his tough look on the outside, he is a sensitive person inside and would love nothing more than to see his family united. He is the glue that keeps them all together. History Zach was born to Dragon Masters Joseph Doherty O'Connor and Cameron Turner. He is Joseph's bastard child but also his only one full blooded Dragon Master son and thus his rightful successor. Zach grew up believing that his father had died before he was born. His true name was kept from him and he got known only as Zachary Turner. Sexual encounters and sexual affairs between Dragon Masters were not uncommon when they had no family of their own. Cameron had never had a stable relationship with anyone, so no one could point their finger at who Zach's father really was. Joseph however knew the truth from the beginning. He took Zach under his wings and Joseph was always there as a father figure for Zach. Little did he know that Joseph was actually his biological father. Joseph made sure that Matt and Zach grew up together in a friendly environment. Both boys became very good friends and like brothers. They went through training together and mastered all their physical challenges. Zach always knew about The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets as one of the requests to become fully a Dragon Master was to study it. He promised Matt he would be there for him no matter what. Unfortunately as the years went by Matt and Zach were forced to spend less and less time together. Matt was starting his training with the Elders while Zach continued his training with Joseph. When Zach turned 16 he was considered a grown man in the Dragon Master community. Joseph officially invited Zach into his clan as an active Dragon Master. And with this it was time for Zach to learn the truth about his heritage. It came as a shock at first but Zach always suspected something like this. He had too many similarities in personality with Joseph. He could not be mad at his father because he did not abandon Zach ever. Upon learning this, Zach was revealed his true name, Zachary Doherty O'Connor Turner, which he gladly took. But with this truth came an even bigger responsibility for this young Dragon Master. Joseph's wish was to see Jonathan and Matt getting along with no hostility from Jonathan's part. Zach was entrusted to keep the brothers close and not let them become estranged, no matter what. This task got harder to manage when Zach officially became Joseph's right hand and thus, Jonathan's other hostility victim. In 2019 Joseph entrusted Zach with his affair with witch Selene James and that he had two other children with her - Julian and Connie Doherty. Zach wanted to meet his new found siblings but Joseph forbid it. He had told Zach that is was not the right time yet. In 2024, before Joseph went to close the deal with Lithus he entrusted Zach with yet another secret and important task. Joseph had given each one of his other children a piece of his pendant. This pendant represented his power and leadership of his Dragon Master clan. He gave Zach the task to unite his other four children. That would only be possible though once all four pieces had been brought together to rebuild the original pendant and with that restore Joseph's legacy. Zach was not given a piece of that pendant because he knew the truth already and did not need any guidance to find his unknown siblings. Joseph had told him that the pieces would guide his children towards each other but they needed someone to tell them the whole story and explain everything. He had also told him about his deal with Lithus. Knowing that there was nothing Zach could do, he embraced his father one last time before letting him walk into his death. After Joseph's death, Zach took over the leadership of his father's Dragon Master clan. Zach came to be known as "The Uniter" among the Dragon Masters. In 2029 he followed Matt and Jonathan to San Francisco, where he soon met with Julian and Connie but did not reveal his true self at the beginning. Alyron arranges for Zach to become P3's new Security Manager to have yet another connection to the Halliwells. Powers Shimmering Shimmering is Zach's way of transportation, allowing him to travel in a wave like form when disappearing and appearing at a place of his choice. Energy Balls Usually related to demons, Matt got this power from his Dragon Master side. This power allows him to form energy into a ball like form which can cause his opponent great damage. High Resistance Matt has a resistance to witch and demonic powers, even weapons like athames. Projection Zach uses this power to manipulate people. He can also project his will and thoughts to the real world or onto others and boost their other powers using projection. Super Strength Zach has an incredible strength. It is one of his best assets he learnt to master from an early age. Immortality Immortality makes Zach immune against aging and human and supernatural diseases and viruses and allows him to live an infinitely long lifespan. He can be killed though by powerful magic, weapons or powers. Love & Romances As of now no love romances have been known. Series Season 01 Zach is shown to be working alongside Alyron, although following his own agenda. He befriends Julian and Connie but doesn't tell them who he really is. Throughout Season 01 he has many hostile based encounters with Jonathan. In order to help him infiltrate the Blessed Children's lives, Alyron convinces Wyatt to hire Zach as P3 Security Manager. Category:BLESSED Category:Dragon Masters Category:Characters